


RWBY: Pretty Pets

by JohnnyFive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Beads, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blow Jobs, Bullying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: Blake stands up to team CRDL's bullying and pays the price. A commissioned story.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Collared Kitty

Blake Belladonna stands above the heaving wrecks of Team CRDL, or at least most of them. Her sharp, focused eyes staring down at them with clear disdain. She caught Russel, Dove, and Sky all molesting poor Velvet, and before she could even speak the three of them tried to jump her, likely in attempt to keep her quiet. "Keep your hands to yourselves, creeps."

The three all groan in pain or contempt, it's hard to tell and Blake doesn't particularly care. Not with Velvet now suddenly mere inches away from her face."T-thank you!" She cries out, clearly holding back tears as she shakes and shivers. "I t-t-thought t-they were g-g-g-onna bully me a-a-again!"

"I..." Blake starts, taking a step back. She's happy to help, but Velvet is so close it's uncomfortable. "...it's not a problem. Why...were they trying to pick on you anyways?"

Velvet's gaze turns to the floor as she points up at her ears. "...Cuse of these...i-it's f-fine though, I'm u-used to it by now..."

Blake's brow furrowed in anger. Nobody she be used to bullying, much less molestation. "Well...don't worry about those goons anymore, alright? If they're giving you trouble just speak to me."

The bunnygirl's eyes light up. "R-really?"

Blake nods. She's not normally the type to volunteer for this type of thing but well...they attacked her first, and if she can be three of them without much issue then Cardin shouldn't be that big of a deal either.

"Thank you so much!" Velvet cries, wrapping Blake up in a big hug. The dark haired girl suppresses a groan, trying her best to reciprocate. She really doesn't consider herself the touchy feely type, and unfortunately it seems like Velvet very much is.

"R-right, I'll see you around, alright?"

The bunnygirl nods in response, and Blake heads towards her room, a slight smile on her face as she ruminates on the good deed she's done for the day.

With all of that out of the way, Blake can finally relax a little. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang mentioned that they were all going out to the city today and for Blake that means some very much needed alone time. Her teammates are great and all, but these lonely moments are a rare treasure when you share a room with three other people.

She lies on her bed, one hand holding up the latest Ninja’s of Love book and the other slowly trailing its way southward. Sharing a room, sharing showers, it’s been so long since she’s had any real alone time. She’s caught Yang...in the act a few times, but she could never be so brazen. She’s been waiting to have the room to herself and now, finally, she can… _bam bam_.

The sound of two heavy thuds against the door give her a start, causing her to pull her hand out of her pants and let out an annoyed groan. “Go away!”

She doesn’t know who it is, but right now she couldn’t care less. It’s not anyone from her team so... _bam bam_.

“Ugh.” She groans, hopping out of bed and stomping towards the door, pulling it open and...catching a mace straight to her stomach. The young huntress goes flying backwards, landing on the desk with a loud thud.

“Fuck!” She cries, looking up to see Cardin grinning back at her. His confident stance and smug demeanor a far cry from the rest of his gang, who all hang back and nurse their bruises. “Ugh.” She starts, reaching from Gamble Shroud. “I should have known you were going to show u--”

Cardin hefts his mace onto his shoulder and strides forward. “Don’t even think about it, kitty cat.”

Blake’s eyes narrow on Cardin. He doesn’t know. How could he? Her bow covers her ears just fine, and there’s no way anybody on her team would tell someone like Cardin...He must be joking or something. “Get out now or I’ll…”

“...Get your White Fang terrorist friends to jump me?”

Blake’s heart sinks in her chest and her widen. She hasn’t told anybody here about her time in the White Fang, how could he…

The tall, muscular man pulls out his scroll and throws it at her. Loaded up is a video of her and Adam stealing from the SDC, her face -and ears- in plain view. W-what? She was sure there wasn’t anything on the net. T-the White Fang have their own hackers for this kind of thing… “H-how did you…?”

Cardin’s sharp grin just widens. “Don’t worry about i--”

“No, seriously, how did you get this?! Who gave it to you?!” She says, pushing herself off the desk and stomping up next to the bully, her head craning to look up at him.

“Hey hey, curiosity skinned the cat, y’know?”

“Killed.”

“...What?” He asks, wearing a look of confusion on his face.

“Killed the cat, you idiot.”

“Why would I kill a cat? I’m not some dumb savage like you.”

Blake gives an annoyed grunt and lunges at Cardin, but the tall bruiser is ready for her, and another mace swing sends her flying back into the desk. Cardin steps forward and catches the scroll in mid-air, pocketing it as he strides forward. He presses the shaft of his mace against her neck and pushes her against the desk. “Alright you fucking animal. Unless you want everyone in the school to know you’re some psycho terrorist…” Blake, her vision now entirely blocked by Cardin looming over her, can’t see what the other three are doing behind him, but she can hear the quiet jingling of a bell. A sound that fills her with dread.

_Minutes later._

Blake’s cheeks are burning with shame, the Faunus girl’s ears twitching nervously as team CRDL stare at her with open desire. They forced a purple collar around her neck, complete with a little bell that jingles at even the slightest motion and aside from that...there’s nothing else. She’s been stripped completely bare, her old outfit lying on the floor in tatters.

The Faunus girl uses both hands to cover her feminine bits, blushing heavily as the group of bullies capture every moment with their scrolls. “F-fucking c-c-creeps. Y...you said you wouldn’t record it!”

“Pfft. Does that tiny cat brain of yours even work? If you want the terrorist stuff to go away then you’ll have to give us something worth our while.”

“Y-you promised!” She yells, bending forward and slamming her fists down near her waist in indignation, only to realize she left herself uncovered and yelp in response, scrambling to cover herself back up.

Cardin and his goons all laugh, pointing between her legs. “Look at the fucking animal whore! She’s already wet! What, are you in heat or something.”

Blake bites her lip. Sh-- that doesn’t have anything to do with this! She was...enjoying herself before they came in and now they think that…”T-that’s not…I was…”

“Yeah sure, quit lyin’ slut. Tell ya what…” He says, reaching into his bag and pulling out a fake black cat’s tail...with a string of purple anal beads at the end. “Put this on and give us a little show and I promise we won’t send all of these pictures to everyone in school.”

Blake shivers at the sight of the beads, she’s never had anything...down there, and now they want her to do...that in front of them? And...and the fact that it’s a cat’s tail. It’s so...demeaning, so humiliating! She bites her bottom lip, trying to think of some way out of it but...their scrolls are right there, focused on her and even if she could smash them all somehow, even with Cardin holding onto Gamble Shroud, then they would still have information about her past...They’ve got that info backed up. They made sure to let her know that.

“F-fine…” She cries, truding over to Cardin with a wooden gait. She extends her hand to take the tail, only for Cardin to pull it away from her. She reaches for it again, and he does it again.

“Awww, does kitty wanna play? Does she wanna swat the toy, hm? Maybe chase it around?”

“F-fuck you!” She yells, quickly grabbing the tail and yanking it from his hands.

The group once again breaks out in laughter, barely even noticing her ass jiggling on her walk back towards the center of the room. The young huntress does her best to try and put that out of mind...but looking down at this toy, this fake cat’s tail...she can’t help but feel ashamed. Truly ashamed. She had heard about this kind of thing, about Faunus girls having toys like this used on them but...to actually experience it, and like this of all ways…

Blake turns around, hiding her rear from Cardin and his goons in an attempt to preserve some modesty, but before the tail can even get behind her, Cardin makes a clicking noise with his tongue. “C’mon kitty cat, we’re here for a show. Don’t think you can get away with hiding away the best part.”

Blake snarls, wanting to rip Cardin’s head off but...all the same, turns around, flashing her bubbly Bellabooty to the group and bending over, the flash of the scrolls nearly enough to make her jump. She slowly inches the toy towards her hole before, once again, Cardin speaks up. “Get it wet with your mouth first, you dumb animal. You oughta know that much.”

Blake gives a defiant growl but...realizes that maybe that’s not such a bad idea after all. She’s never had anything down there and lubrication of any kind will likely be much appreciated. Blake brings the beads up to her mouth, hesitating for just a moment before finally popping the first one into her mouth, followed by another, and another, until finally the whole string is her mouth. She dutifully runs her tongue across every bead, making sure that they’re as wet as they can be before finally pulling them out, a small string of saliva connecting the beads and her mouth for a moment, until the first bead finds itself knocking on her back door once more.

Blake tentatively pushes it forward, forcing it against her unwilling rosebud until it eventually gives way, swallowing the first bead as Cardin and his goons catch it all on camera. “Nnnhhh~” She cries, struggling to keep her voice down as another bead worms its way inside of her. The Cat Faunus wiggles her feet as the anal beads rub against her sensitive walls, a nervous energy growing stronger and stronger with every bead.

Near the end of the string, Blake struggles to fit anymore inside of her, the large purple balls leaving her with a sense of fullness she’s never even imagined before. “F-ffuuuck…” She whines, her ass shaking from side to side, causing the tail to do the same. “I...I can’t get the rest in…”

“Oh? Then I guess me and the boys will just text all the White Fang shit AND these pictures to everyone in school. You can be the school Terrorist Whore. That’ll make you popular, huh?”

Blake mutters an angry threat, suppressing tears of rage and humiliation as she keeps trying to force the large balls inside of her. Her mind races at thought. Would Cardin post both for the world to see? The White Fang thing alone was enough to ruin her life but...at least she could go back to her family. But..if her mother saw this, saw her doing...pet play, she’d be so disappointed. Pet play for humans is a...growing fetish in online porn, and one that many Faunus Activists rightfully try to discourage. It’s so demeaning to Faunus women, and the prevalence of it online only hurts their cause... and yet, Blake finds herself doing it all the same, at the behest of this...human bullies. And the last thing she needs is for them to post this online.

Blake takes a long, deep breath and spits in one hand, getting as much as she can on it before reaching back behind her and rubbing it all over the remaining beads. Once they’re lubed up once more, she gives them another push, straining to fit them inside her tiny asshole. “Nnnyaafucckkkk.” She mewls, stepping forward to avoid falling over as her knees begin to buckle, an embarrassing trickle of need leaking down her thighs as another bead _pops_ into her asshole.

“Hahah, check it out! Didn’t take long for kitty to enjoy her new tail.”

“N-no-- I-- s-shut up!” Blake barks, hanging her head low as she tries to fit the last inside of her. A single black tear rolling down her face as her mascara begins to run.

“Wooow~!” Cardin mocks, using his scroll to zoom in on her ass. “Look at little miss hero here, fighting to save her little animal friends. Bet you don’t feel like a hero now, huh?”

Blake tries to ignore the verbal abuse, focusing only on fitting in the final bead. Once she does, this can all be over. She eventually presses her chest against a wall and stands on her tip-toes, letting out low, weak moans as she uses her huntress strength to force the final bead inside, causing little streaks of pleasure and pain to shoot up her spine.

“Ffffnnnnnaaaaa….” She cries, three different words all trying to escape her lips at once as the final bead _pops_ into place.

Cardin and his goons all clap and cheer. “Fuckin’ finally! Now, why don’t you shake that tail of yours.”

“W-what? You said if I..”

“I said if you put that on and gave us a show. You just spent fuckin’ forever putting that on. We still haven’t gotten a show. I mean, if you don’t want we can just…” Cardin shakes his phone.

Blake gulps and shakes her head. “N-no --ah fuck--” She groans, moving a little too fast for the toys in her ass to allow. “No...don’t show this to anyone…”

Cardin gives a cocksure grin. “Then show us what a good little kitty you can be.”

Blake closes her eyes and fights the urge to cry, dragging her arms and legs across the ground as Cardin yells out to here. “Come on kitty. Come on! Come to your master!”

She forces herself forward, closer to the awful, horrible monster. He keeps cooing demeaning things at her, treating her like an animal as his goons record every single second. Blake wants to lash out, wants to hurt these men but...they’d tell everyone about her being in the White Fang. She’d be kicked out of school for sure. And...even if that wasn’t the case, could she really even stop them now? Getting the tail in took so much out of her, more than she could have guessed, and Cardin seems like he’s a cut above his three friends.

So, instead of any kind of retribution, she raises her ass up into the air and shakes it side to side, her ‘tail’ swatting her thighs in rhythm with the jingle of her bell collar.

“Speak kitty.”

“...T-thank you for the collar, master. Nyaaa~!”

“Goood giiirlll…” Cardin says, barely holding back a laugh. He grabs at Blake’s side and flips her over, running his hands all over her belly. “Whoseagoodguurlll? You are! Yes you are!”

Cardin’s goons all laugh, the scrolls in hands shaking heavily as they have to stop themselves from doubling over. Blake’s cheeks burn at the sheer humiliation, a lone hic escaping her lips before she manages to steel herself. “T-there! I’ve done everything you’ve asked! Now hand over every copy of that White Fang video a-and don’t ever show anyone t-this! You promised!”

Cardin looks down at her with a smug expression, his hands still dancing across her tummy. “Think you forgot a line there.”

Blake bites her tongue, swallowing what remains of her pride to say “....You p-promised, nyaa.”

Once again the group laughs. Of course they do. How could they take her seriously like this? She can hardly take herself seriously right now. She tries to think of something to say, some way to salvage this but Cardin is the first to speak, his hands now leaving her stomach. “Actually, you’ve got one last thing to handle before we let you go.”

“W-what?!” She shrieks, “y-you sa--ohfuck.” A massive pillar of manhood hits Blake’s face, causing her to shiver in fear. “W-what is…”

“Never seen a human cock before, faunus slut? Bet it’s a lot bigger than whatever tiny animal dick your last boyfriend was packing.” As crass as it was, he was right in a way. Cardin was easily twice the size of Adam, maybe more… Not that that matters of course, she’s not going to suck on that...huge...thing.

“Fuck off creep!”

Cardin sighs. “Let’s stop playin’ Cat and Mouse, eh?” He suddenly makes a serious expression and looks up for a moment. “...Dog and Cat? I dunno, either way. You know what happens if you don’t.”

There’s a war in Blake’s mind over what she should do, if she should just get up and live, damn the consequences but..at the end of the day, if she was going to do that she should have done that before stripping naked. She couldn’t imagine the shame it would bring her mother if she ever saw her girl like that.

Slowly, Blake’s jaw opens, the fanus girl still on her back as her tongue tentatively explores his shaft. It’s got a strong, salty taste and a pungent smell, certainly more noticeable than anything she experienced with Adam. Were all humans like this?

“That’s cute and all, but I ain’t got all day.” Cardin says, pressing his cock against her lips. “So why don’t we hurry this along?”

Without warning,slams his hips forward, forcing his rod straight down Blake’s gullet. The poor little faunus girl flails in surprise, her hips bucking up into the air as her arms slap at Cardin’s thighs, but she’s in no position to stop him. He pulls back, shooting her a smirk before hammering himself back in, his heavy balls slapping against her face.

Cardin keeps up a brutal pace, pinning her shoulders to the ground as he slams into her, the faunus girl gagging and coughing with what little breaths she can steal away. Adam was rough, and often times he’d try to do the same thing Cardin was doing here but...he was so much smaller, it was so much easier to handle. Plus there’s the smell...she doesn’t know what it is exactly, but it’s there. The pair of sweaty balls pressed straight against her nostrils send her mind into a white haze, everything going cloudy as her faunus senses are assaulted.

Cardin’s goons all surround her, their scrolls in hand, capturing every moment at three different angles. “Fucking faunus slut. You think you’re tough shit, but all it takes is one human dick to tame you.”

The bully takes pulls his cock out, letting it flop against Blake’s face as she gasps for air. “T-thats not tr--” Cardin forces himself back inside her throat, causing her hips to buck up and down. Using the opportunity, he grabs at her legs, keeping her spread wide open for the camera as he demolishes her throat.

“Look at her how fucking drenched you are, faunus slut. All you are is a fuckpet for humans.” He says, reaching over and pulling at her ‘tail,’ one bead struggling against her asshole before it finally comes out with a loud _pop_. Blake moans through Cardin’s cock, her hips and cat ears twitching wildly as she does.

The group all laugh. “Look at ‘er go!”

Cardin keeps up the teasing, pulling out the beads one by one, each _pop_ followed by a strangled moan. Blake wishes more than anything she could stop moaning. She hates this, she hates Cardin, but...every bead sends pleasure streaking up her spine...and the smell, she just can’t get it out of her head. She could keep herself under control if she could just focus but..his pungent odor it just...she can’t ignore it.

Just like she can’t ignore fire roiling in her belly. As much as she’s tried to fight it, the pressure is starting to overwhelm her, every bead leaving or pushing into her tight O-ring causing her to shiver. She can’t. She can’t. She won’t let herself cum in front of these...monsters. She has to allow herself that much pride.

Not that she has much left. She can feel hot tears run up her face, streaks of black staining her forehead as Cardin keeps her pressed upside down, something she’s positive at least one of the cameras can see.

Eventually though, Cardin’s furious pace begins to slow, the broad shouldered man letting out a low roar and yelling “Fucking drink it all down, you dumb animal whore!” before burying himself all the way in Blake’s throat, his balls pressed tightly against her nose, filling her brain with the stench of musk before hot, thick goo shoots straight down her gullet.

Blake lets out a muffled yelp, flailing wildly as she’s forced to swallow rope after rope of thick jizz. The second she gets a taste, it hits her brain like a freight training, emptying out every thought in her mind and replacing it with white, hot bliss. She quakes and quivers, her entire body shaking in rapture as Cardin dumps his load inside her throat.

Eventually Cardin finishes, pulling himself out of Blake’s mouth, with a loud _pop_. “What did I tell you boys? All any uppity faunus girl needs is a hard human dicking. Puts ‘em right in their place.”

Blake, vaguely aware of the mean things being said opens her mouth to give...some kind of rebuttal, to snatch back a little pride for herself, and for faunus in general. Instead, cum fountains out of her mouth, causing Cardin’s jizz to mix with her ruined make-up, making her look even worse as CRDL all double over in laughter.

“Fuck, just look at her! They’re all so fuckin’ easy boys, i’m tellin’ ya. In fact...why don’t you guys have a turn?”

Blake’s eyes begin to widen, and her fingers dig into the carpet. Her mind wanders to escape, but the sight of three more massive human dicks let her know that there isn’t any. She’s not done until they are.


	2. Glory to Mankind

Blake stares at the scroll, trying to force down the overwhelming sense of dread, locking it away somewhere deep in her core. It’s been two weeks since Cardin and his goons...did what they did, and every day, every single day she’s been made to answer their beck and call. She’ll get a text with a time and place and have to hurry over, ready to offer up her throat to team CRDL.

If she doesn’t show, or even if she’s late, they’ll post up pictures of her online for everyone to see. Her friends, her team, her parents. She can’t imagine the shame her mother would feel if she knew she was the oral plaything for a group of human boys. That’s really why she hasn’t told them to fuck off. Her friends and team...they’d understand, hell, they’d probably be on her side, but...Ghira and Kali Belladonna spent her lives fighting for faunus rights. No doubt, they’d be crushed if they saw those pictures. Things would never be the same between them.

So, she puts away her scroll and pulls out her collar, the one with the little bell on it. Cardin told her that she had to show up for her ‘duties’ with it on, and she never knew when they might text so...she carries it with her. Always. She wraps the cheap leather around her neck and winces as it _clicks_ shut. She then throws her scarf over it, another new addition to her wardrobe, thanks entirely to Cardin. The last she needed was anyone seeing the demeaning pet collar around her neck. A faunus girl getting caught wearing one in school...she couldn’t imagine what people would think.

After cautiously making her way through the halls, careful not to let the bell on her collar ring as she stepped, Blake finally finds herself at her destination. A school bathroom that’s about as far out of the way from anything important as it can get. Barely anybody comes this way, why would CRDL want her to come over here? One of Cardin’s goons...Dove, she thinks, is waiting at the door. She takes a moment to steel herself before approaching.

“Strip, slut.” He commands.

“W-what?” She questions. “I-- we’re in the middle of the hall, I can’t just…”

His sharp, serious eyes meet hers and for a moment, Blake considers leaving him bloody and bruised, just like before but...she suppresses the feeling, and deflects her gaze away from him, staring at her feet as her cat ears droop low. She doesn’t even want to think what an outburst like that would cost her.

Instead, she does as she’s told. Her eyes quickly darting across the hall to make sure that nobody else is around as she hurriedly peels off her school uniform, handing it to Dove piece by piece, until she’s completely bare, the little bell on her collar jingling as she shivers in humilated fear. Dove smirks and lets out a low whistle before pawing at her black panties on top of the clothes pile. “No more of this boring shit. After today, go shopping and pick up some more interesting ones. Cardin’s orders.”

“Fine! Just lemme inside!” She quickly nods, eager to agree to just about anything to get out of the hall. Dove’s smirk widens as he steps away, motioning for her to go through.

Inside, Cardin and the rest of his goons are already waiting, which she expected...but she didn’t expect to see three open stalls. On the back of both outer stalls is a large poster with [Welcome to The Zoo!] written on the top. Aghast, she steps forward to make out the rest. [Tamed faunus pets straight from school! Only 20 lien a pop!]

“W-what the hell is this?!” She roars, her cat ears standing at full attention as she bristles in anger, her wrath directed at Cardin.

The bully responds with a hard jab in her stomach, catching her off guard and sending careening into the middle stall. “Your new part time job.” He sneers. “It’s what you faunus girls are good for. Hunting is a job for _humans_. Dumb animals like you are better off serving us.”

“Fuck you!” She yells. “Do you really think I’m gonna sit here and wh-- p-prostitute myself out for twenty lien!”

Cardin seems pensive for a moment, rubbing his chin before saying “Good point, nobody is gonna pay 20 bucks just to get blown by a _faunus_.” He turns to one of his goons. “Make it 10 lien on the posters.”

“You…” She growls, baring her teeth at the bully.

Her smirks and cranes his head towards the door. “Hey Dove, use the slut’s phone and video call her mom! If she doesn’t wanna work, I’m sure her mom will be willing to put on a sh--”

“No!” She screams, her voice loud and desperate. “Leave her out of this!”

The group all laugh. “Sure, as long as you promise to be a good little faunus whore.”

Blake’s cheeks burned with the same at the very thought. It was bad enough that she had been used as a plaything for a week, but...working a gloryhole? Selling herself? All for a group of humans who treat her like trash? It made her want to cry.

“I will…”

“You’ll what?” He booms.

“I’ll...be...a good faunus w-whore…”

Cardin puts his hand on her head, mussing up her hair as he scratches behind her cat ears. The sensation sending an unwanted shiver down her spine. “Good pet. We’ll come back later with your clothes. And if you earn enough money, we might even let you _wear them_ on your way back to the dorms!”

Cardin turns on his heels to exit before turning around once more. “Oh! Almost forgot! Turn around and spread, slut.”

Blake reluctantly obeys. They’ve made her do stuff like this all week, sometimes just so they can take pictures and mock her and others...she cranes her neck back to see Cardin wielding a buttplug, just a little bigger than the one he had last time. She reflexively sucks in air through her teeth and spreads herself wider, preparing her backdoor.

She slams her eyes shut as the tip prods at her rosebud, slowly invading her hole and stretching it, little by little, until the toy slips all the way in with a loud _pop_. “F-fuck!” She cries, pressing her tits against the wall as she stands up on her tiptoes.

Cardin smirks and gives her ass a hard smack. “Almost forgot to give kitty her new toy. And…” He starts, reaching into his pocket. Suddenly, the buttplug vibrates, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight up her spine.

“Nyaaan~!” Blake moans, her face turning an even darker shade of crimson.

The humans all laugh and take pictures of her pouty face and filled ass. “Who do you belong to?”

Blake grits her teeth and shakes her ass. They’ve made her do this more than enough times to know. “...My human masters.” She hates saying it, every single time, but they never leave without making her say it. She turns away, letting her head hang low as they snap a few final pictures before turning to leave.

“Damn right, now make your masters some money.”

With that, they finally leave, letting Blake collapse to the floor and let out a few choked, silent tears. A week ago she was worried about some test, now she’s being whored out in a school bathroom. How could things get any worse?

_Meanwhile_

Dove was outside, fiddling with Blake’s phone. Cardin gave him the idea to call Blake’s mom and...it seemed like a decent idea. After all, they get to have fun in there, so why not have a little himself?

By the time Cardin and the rest join him, Kali Belladonna is already on video call, covering her chest with one hand. “Ah you must be…”

Cardin quickly grabs the phone from Dove, his eyes locked on the topless woman on screen. He had no idea Blake’s mom was so hot. “...her boyfriends!” Dove blurts out, eying his friends as he says it.

“Uh...right, yeah, we’re her...boyfriends?” Cardin says.

The chesty milf gives them a dubious look. “Really? Because you seem more like the type to swipe her phone and make stupid prank calls…”

“...Aww, don’t be like that miss Bellaboo--donna, in fact...” Cardin says, a wicked grin on his face. He quickly sends the cat milf a picture of Blake from the torso up, wearing nothing but her collar and a fake smile. “...We could really use your help! Blake keeps asking us to do well...pet play ma’am, but it’s...you know, a pretty sensitive subject and all. We don’t really know what we’re…”

“Ohh!” Kali says, her eyes wide as she bites the bottom of her lip. “...I guess she takes after me in more ways than one…” She whispers.

“What, ma'am?”

“Oh...nothing, nothing! I…” She starts, lowering the camera so the boys can all see her exposed chest. “I’m glad Blake has found such handsome human boys. I’m sure her father wouldn’t approve but...I’m glad! I could...give you a few tips I suppose, just...gimmie a moment to finish my yoga. I’ll call you back.”

The boys all nod, but Cardin brings the phone closer. “Do you always do yoga while naked, miss?”

There’s a pregnant pause, as Cardin’s friends all lose their minds off camera and silently yell at him, while Kali merely stares in disbelief. Tension hangs in the air before, finally… “...Whenever I can get with it, yes. My husband doesn’t like me wandering the house naked normally, he says it sets a bad example, but he’s gone on some trip...so…”

“So don’t get dressed on our account, miss.”

Kali’s face goes flush. “W-well, I suppose there’s no harm in it...” She says, setting the phone down on the table and backing away, giving the group a perfect view of her full frontal nudity.

“Thank you, miss!” Cardin says. “Just uh, maybe don’t mention any of this to Blake? She’d be annoyed with us if she knew.”

Kali nods. “Oh of course. I know how she can be! Now, where was I…”.

Blake rests against the back wall, staring off into space as her cat ears hang low. Thoughts of her past, both as a kid and more recently, play in her mind. She has fond memories of joining her parents in the faunus rights protests, Ghira would often rally his fellow faunus to his cause. A born leader. Kali...Blake remembers her mom as one of the most skilled diplomats she’s ever seen. At nearly every protest, angry humans would try and get them to leave but...she’d just calmly ask to speak with them or their leaders in private, and spend hours in vigorous negotiation with them. Usually they let them alone after that, though sometimes they went back on their word and forced them out...but Kali never let that get it to her, she always remained in good spirits after all that work. Blake respected her more than anything because of it.

And here sure was, the polar opposite of her mother, being treated like some pet whore by a group of humans. It made her sick. She-- _bam bam_. “Hey, hurry the fuck up you animal slut! I don’t have all day!”

Blake shakes herself back to reality and sees a large, erect cock poking through the wall and below it, a ten lien bill. She blanched for a moment, her pride stopping her from even getting close but...her pride soon gave out. CRDL had blowbanged her every single day for a week so far, and they had pictures and recordings of all of it. There was no way that could get out, and if she didn’t do this, not only would they release all of it, they wouldn’t give her her clothes back, she’d have to walk naked across the school…

She slowly sinks to her knees, the plug in her ass digging into her and forcing out a little moan as she does. Another knock on the wall. “Fuck, is anyone even in there?”

Blake recoils back for a moment before taking a deep breath, breathing in his human musk. Her nose wrinkles as she forces herself closer, she doesn’t quite understand it, but CRDL...and apparently this human as well, has a sort of weird smell to them. It makes her feel so lightheaded…

Reaching out, she grabs the human cock and starts gently stroking, her eyes transfixed. And this human was so much bigger than Adam, or any of the faunus males she had seen in porn. Just like CRDL. Surely, she thought, it was just a fluke…

“Finally.” The student on the other side groaned.

Blake does her best to ignore him, pumping away as his cock while trying to work up the nerve put her lips around him. As often as she’s had to suck off humans lately, the ten lien on the floor made it that much harder. It was one thing to be _called_ a whore, it was another to actually _be one_.

She hesitantly moved her face forward, and then back, before finally, reluctantly, sealing her lips around the tip of his cock. The man groaned and bucked his hips against the wall, pushing himself inches deeper into Blake’s mouth.

The cat faunus suppresses a gag, noting that as early as a week ago, there’s no way she wouldn’t have pulled away and started gasping for air. She didn’t _want_ to get better at this type of thing but...at least, in a way, it makes things a bit more manageable…

She holds herself still a few inches away from the wall, letting the man saw back and forth, getting half of his shaft inside of her before pulling nearly all the way out, the tip just barely on her lips before he forces himself back in.

The taste was even more pungent than the smell for the faunus woman, sending her mind into an unwanted haze. Worries of pride, dignity, and the future all tended to melt away somewhere in the background, intensifying a base sense of desire and euphoria. She couldn’t explain it, or truthfully, once she was free from its grasp, didn’t want to think about it. It wasn’t strong enough to fully change her thoughts and actions but...it muddled them. It made it harder to focus. And it was terrifying. It was like a switch that just...turned on without her control.

Just like the plug in her ass. It suddenly surges to life, causing powerful vibrations that overwhelm her senses. She shivers with unwanted delight and falls forward, choking herself the entirety of human cock in front of her.

“Ha! You fanus sluts are so eager to please, aren’t you?”

A flash of anger crosses her face, the faunus woman wanting to speak up and defend her species, but the only thing the human cock lets her get out is an embarassing “GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!” followed by a series of choked whorish moans.

The man behind the wall lets out a hearty laugh. “I guess Cardin was right, you lot really are nothing but a bunch of fuckpets. I didn’t believe him at first.”

Tears stream down her face as she thrashes against the wall, the uncontrollable pleasure flowering from her rear and deep into her core mixed with the powerful musk of human cock, forcing her into a frenzy. She presses her face against the wall and arches her back down, pawing at her ass to try and get a grip on the toy.

“GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!” rings through the bathroom as the man fucks Blake’s throat, shaking the stalls as he does. The cat girl struggles to take his entire length, coughing and gagging as her arms flail desperately behind her back until, finally, she finds the plug. Her nervous fingers barely find purchase on the base, slipping off a few times before she’s finally able to get a grip. Cardin has been training her ass with toys like this all week, but none of them were as powerful as this. White hot bliss roils in her stomach, making every motion, every thought a struggle to get out. She can’t handle it, she needs to pull it out before…

“Fffucking take it you stupid animal whore!”

Hot, thick sperm suddenly shoots down Blake’s throat, flooding her mind with human pheromones. She feels so weak, so stupid, and so wet. Her arms go limp at her sides and her legs begin to quake, her ignored pussy convulsing in bliss as her other holes send her into the stars.

She lets out a strangled, animistic wail as she cums, swallowing rope after rope of human jizz before her knees finally give, forcing her to slide off his cock and fall face first into the floor. The last few ropes splash across her face completely unnoticed as the poor cat faunus thrashes around in the throes of humiliating bliss.

The student on the other end chuckles. “Ten lien well spent.” He says, giving a sigh of relief. “I dunno how anyone can think faunus are our equals if they’re all half as slutty as you.”

Blake doesn’t even register the insult, moaning in delight as aftershocks of pleasure run through her core. She merely lays there, with her cum slick face pressed against the cold bathroom floor, feeling her overwhelming, unwanted bliss turn into a dark pit of shame and regret until, finally, another ten lien slips through the hole.

_Hours later._

Blake props herself up against the back wall, clutching 20 cumstained 10 lien bills in her right hand. Her face is completely painted white, covered in the mind muddling jizz that keeps her weak and slow. She tries to wipe it off with her left hand, but succeeds only in smearing it all over.

She’s not quite sure how long it’s been but...surely her ordeal will be over soon. There can’t be any mor-- The bathroom door opens and her heart sinks. Not again. Not another one.

“Hey there, slut!” Cardin calls out. “How much money did ya make for us?” He kicks in the door, revealing Blake in her utterly denigrated state. CRDL all burst out laughing, while a fifth voice lets out a sharp gasp. 

Blake can’t tell who they are, her vision obscured by the thick layer of cum over her face. She does hear a clicking sound though, one that indicates the group are taking plenty of photos.

“Oh fuck, me and the boys were gonna have a crack at you ourselves but...fuck that, we’ll just make you make it up to us tomorrow.”

Blake doesn’t respond, instead using all of her leftover strength to bring herself to her knees, grunting in pain as she does. She then opens up her palm, letting the crumpled, cum stained money hit the floor. “T-two hundred…” She calls out.

Cardin groans. “Oh come on, do you really think I’m gonna touch that gross shit?” He turns to the mysterious fifth in the group and says. “Straighten up and lay them flat for her.”

They silently obey, laying out a line of all twenty bills on Cardin’s instruction, starting at the stall door and stretching across the room, with plenty of space between each.

“Go ahead and lick ‘em clean for us, and then we’ll let you wash off your face and give you your clothes back.”

B-but…” She weakly protests.

"Do it, or we’ll tie your hands behind your back and push you outside right now. And leave your tongue out the whole way.”

Blake whines but sinks to all fours, pressing her tongue against the first bill, quickly licking it from side to side as she slowly pads forward on her hands and knees. Once she’s done with the first, her tongue drags across the bathroom floor, the acrid taste forefront on her mind. She hates it so much. She hates the taste, she hates smell, she hates Cardin, but most of all, she hates herself. How could she let this happen? She should have been smarter, stronger, better. This is so much worse than just trusting her friends and family to support her if they released their blackmail. This is her fault. All of it.

Cardin and his crew all laugh and hurl insults at her, recording her tongue cleaning on their scrolls the entire way. Dove jabs Cardin’s side and whispers. “Like mother like daughter, eh?”

Cardin smirks and nods in agreement.Kali, as it turns out, was quite pliable. After her little naked yoga show, she bent down to clean up her sweat off the floor, but Cardin suggested she just lick it off. She tried to say no, but it didn’t take much to get her to acquiesce.

Once Blake is finished, Cardin grabs her by the hair, yanking her over to the toilet and shoving her head inside. She tries to push herself out but Cardin keeps her pressed in there before letting her up for air.

“W-what the f--”

“It’s this or nothing, bitch.”

With that, he picks her up by the legs and turns her upside down, dunking her head into the water once more. Cardin’s crew keeps on recording, with one closing in to flush while her head is underwater. The pair keep it up for a while, eventually reaching over to her buttplug and forcing it back and forth before finally pulling it out with a loud pop, leaving her asshole with a small gape.

Once Cardin grows bored, he lets her go, letting the cat faunus push herself out of the bowl with a flurry of coughs and sputters.

“F-FUCK YOU!” She cries wiping her hands all over her face, to get the last of the cum off.

She turns to the group with hatred in her eyes, only to spot all four of the sporting satisfied smirks...and a fifth who looks at her in utter horror. Velvet. The bunny faunus is stark naked, with a leather collar around her neck. The color has drained out of her face, and she’s frozen in fear.

“W-what is she doing here?”

“Wh--” Cardin starts before turning to Velvet. “Oh, she’s up next. That way, the two of you only have to work this part time instead of full time. Aren’t I nice?”

“What! No! You can--” Cardin reaches down and backhands her, leaving a red mark on her face.

“Shut up you stupid animal. Tell you what…” Cardin grabs Blake’s clothes from his goons and drops them on the floor. “You can either get dressed and leave, or, if you want to save your little friend here, you can…” He shoves the used buttplug in her face, pressing it against her lips. “Stick this back in and work a double shift. Your choice.”

Blake’s eyes go wide. Another shift? She...she’s so tired, so wrecked after one. There’s no way.... She looks at Velvet, the terrified bunny’s eyes wide with shock and pleading to be saved, and then focuses on the large buttplug being brandished at her face. She...she wants to help but…

Quietly, she breaks eye contact with Velvet and starts picking up her clothes, hurriedly dressing herself. Cardin and the boys all laugh. “Yeah, that’s what I fucking thought.”

Blake storms out of the bathroom, her feelings of self loathing growing stronger with every step. She knows she’s weak and stupid, but she hoped maybe, she could finally stop being a coward. She practically runs out of the bathroom, clasping her ears to muffle the sound of Velvet wailing behind her. 


End file.
